


Nice Meeting You

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blushing Alec Lightwood, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Shortest meet cute, lingerie shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Alec is window shopping at one lingerie store when Magnus comes to stand next to him.





	Nice Meeting You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Hope you guys like this one shot. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Jace I think I'm I hallucinating" Alec said to his younger brother, openly gaping through the lingerie shop window 

"What?" Jace asked with a small amused smile. Alec pointed at the price tags "This underwear could cost a month of our food" 

Jace laughed "C'mon Alec it's not that expensive" 

Alec scoffed at his brother "Who in the right mind would spend this much on an underwear" 

"Clary will look sexy in that pink one" 

"Hey! I agreed to come with you only if you wouldn't talk about your sex life" 

Jace rolled his eyes "Fine. But just take a look at them Alec. Everything looks so nice and pretty. I know you're still searching for your prince charming but be honest, wouldn't you like to try one of these. They are available for both men and women" 

"Yeah right" Alec scoffed and looked back on the window. Jace shook his head and decided to go check inside while his brother was window shopping 

Alec gazed at the items under men's section. There was a red one that had pearls on the edges and he cringed. His eyes fell on one lacy black....well Alec wasn't sure what it was. There were many straps but none of them seemed even remotely functional and then there were oddly placed spikes but it surely caught his attention. He gave a light hit on an arm and laughed lightly "Hey would I look good in that?" 

 

 

"I think you'll look absolutely gorgeous" 

 

Alec froze. That was not Jace's voice. He turned to his side and saw a stranger...a very stunningly beautiful stranger smile back at him "Hi" 

 

 

Magnus adjusted his shopping bags and took a sip from his smoothie. He was walking towards electronic store when his eyes fell on a young man who made his heart skip a beat. He abandoned the drink and his legs began to walk even before he could stop himself and stood right next to the guy. Just when he was about to call him, the guy nudged him "Hey would I look good in that?" 

Magnus smiled amusingly. The guy surely must have confused him with someone else but who cared. He would love to give his honest opinion "I think you'll look absolutely gorgeous" 

Magnus saw the guy turned to face him and he raised his eyebrows playfully "Hi" 

Alec wanted to crawl behind a huge rock...or burry himself in the ground... maybe he should run away... lock himself in his bedroom forever or...

"Hi" Magnus greeted again and that was all it took for Alec to start blabbering "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to.. I wasn't talking to you... my brother was here and I thought you were him... not my brother ofcourse" he laughed nervously "...that would be bad...so bad.. I mean look at you.. who wouldn't want to be with you... I would definitely go hell and back for you... oh fuck! I didn't say that... Please pretend I didn't say that.. I'm so sor.." 

Magnus controlled his laugh. This guy was so adorable "It's a pretty unique wat to say that you're single and available" 

Alec blushed crimson lowering his eyes down and tugged his bottom lip

"Magnus" 

"Huh?" 

"My name. Magnus Bane" 

Alec felt like he was in some kind of Disney movie where his prince charming was introducing himself "Alec...Alexander" 

"Nice to meet you Alexander" Magnus extended his hand and Alec shook it with a shy smile "Nice to meet you too Magnus" 

"I meant what I said before. You'll look great in that black one" 

Alec laughed "Is this your way of showing how kinky you are?" 

Magnus hummed "Well you'll have to go on a date with me to know that" he winked and saw the blush was back on Alec's face "I'd love to" 

"That's great Alexander. Umm..would you like to have coffee first?" 

"Sure" Alec began walking with Magnus, both smiling at each other as they talked about their likes and dislikes

 

 

Jace frowned when he walked out of the store and scratched at the back of his head "Alec?" 

 

THE END :-)))


End file.
